


Spellbound

by vionus



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Slow To Update, Witch!Haechan, but hes fine now, elf!jaemin, haechan dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Jaemin killed Donghyuck. Donghyuck has better things to do than rot away six feet under.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, panting after patting the freshly overturned soil. 

He'd finally killed the witch. 

He smiled to himself, pointy ears poking out through his hair. He walked out of the deeper ends of the forest and back into the elven community known as his home. 

Little did he know, witches don't go down too easy.

~

"You little bitch!" Jaemin heard, paling in fear at the pale figure looming over his bed. The slit around his throat had been covered up by a thick, green choker, all other wounds still on full display. 

The boy pointed a razor-sharp finger at Jaemin, glaring at him, glazed, milky eyes glinting as the crystals that hung from Jaemin's ceiling shone. 

"I outta kill you as revenge, but I'm actually not a murderer. Unlike you" Jaemin sighed in relief.

The boy kicked Jaemin, dirt from his heeled boot flying into his bed. "Doesnt mean I wont hurt you. Jaemin winced in pain, staring at the undead witch. 

"I really should end your life. Nobody would suspect me anyways. I'm still pretty fucking dead." He grumbled. 

Jaemin frowned. He didn't expect this to happen to begin with. 

"How are you even alive?" He asked. "Witches aren't gonna die like that. We have morals and standards, you know? Plus, I have a witch doctor for a father. He taught me a lot, including spells that can reanimate yourself." Jaemin made a noise in understanding, sitting back on his bed. 

"Sorry, 'Hyuck." He said quietly. "It's too early for an apology, 'Min. I died not even two hours ago." He nodded. 

"So, what now?" Jaemin questioned. "I mean, I can't return to the coven, riots would occur. I can't really wander around since I would have to leave the trees and that alerts your people, and I'm too much of a germaphobe to stay in the ground. So I'm staying here." He replied, flopping into Jaemin's bed. 

"Share a bed with a dead witch. That's a great story." Donghyuck snarled, turning away from Jaemin. 

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

A/N:

Kill of a character? Check

Made Jaemin an elf? Check

Ignore my other fics? Check

I don't even know why this exists, but it does.


	2. 2

The next morning, Jaemin jumped in surprise to find a dried pool of blood on one of his pristine white pillows, a greying arm sprawled over his lap. It took him a momtent to recall the events of the previous night, from Donghyuck's death, to his odd reincarnation, and finally to why he was curled up next to him. _'Looking flawless, even in death_', he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a cloudy, brown eye popped open, staring back at Jaemin. "It's rude to stare, you know. Even the dead can be self conscious." Jaemin apologized to the witch, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even awake? The sun hasn't rose yet." He questioned, sitting up. Jaemin shrugged,

"light sleeper, it's a habit of mine. You?" "Well, a certain someone decided it was a good idea to disturb me by watching me. Ever heard of the phrase, Rest in Peace? Yeah, can't do that if I'm being observed like a museum exhibit."

There's the snarkiness. He let out a nasal sigh, smile dancing over his face. Donghyuck flopped back down, eyes rolling back into his head.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I cant go outside looking like a rotten zombie." Jaemin pointed to the springs, "Go bathe. Can't bring you back, but it'll help you freshen up and help with the wounds." Donghyuck nodded, still not fully trusting.

"If the water is laced with anything lethal, I swear to god I will hex you." Jaemin sweatdropped, leading the older into the springs.

Donghyuck slid off his clothing, hopping into the pool. He sat down, scrubbing away at his dirt-coated skin, watching in awe as each wound scarred over within an instant. "My spring doesn't get rid of scars unfortunately." Jaemin says reluctantly.

Donghyuck shrugged, "I don't know of any spells that do either, but I'm fine with them." He moved his hands up to his head, scratching at his scalp as his hair was shrouded in pale purple suds.

"Damn, can't escape bleeding hair dye even in death." He joked. "What? Don't have a spell for that, either?"

Donghyuck's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know my spellbook is large to the point I can't even recall half of them." Jaemin chuckled. Donghyuck sighed, eyes drooping.

"So, mind telling me why the he'll you decided to kill me?" There it was. The question he'd been expecting to be asked since his self-ressurection. He inhaled, wondering how to put it into words.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haah, I really suck at everything


	3. 3

_"Those damned witches. Take,take, and take some more, but when we need something in return they never have it." _

_Jaemin overheard his father one day. He'd just gotten back from his daily rounds of archery practice, fencing, and etiquette classes. He sat atop an overhanging willow branch over the grand tree. _

_"Jaemin, I know you're up there, come down here. This is important for you to know." Jaemin groaned, leaping down from the branch, just barely keeping his footing. _

_"Have a seat," his father ordered. Jaemin strided over to his throne, sitting up as straight as possible. _

_"The problem at hand is the witches, as you may have heard. I've sent in various requests for ingredients they should have on hand that are important for your correnation, but apparently, they lack all of them." Jaemin bit his lip._

_"Quite recently, they asked us for supplies to provide for several of the witches coming of age ceremonies, as well as their future Head Warlock." _

_"If we don't receive the supplies necessary within the next month, I will not hesitate to break our Alliance and take something important from them."_

_Unfortunately, they never received the supplies. _

_Exactly one month later, a servant called for Jaemin's presence in the Grand Tree. He walked along the bridges that led to the Willow, taking his seat in the semi-circle of thrones. _

_One by one, the lower-tiered leaders arrived, taking their own seats. Jaemin's father cleared his throat, ceasing any chatter. _

_"As you know, it's been a month. We have not received supplies, I refuse to wait any longer." Jaemin kept his head high, eyes void of any emotion. _

_"I've decided what will happen. My son, as a different way of being crowned Prince, will kill the Head Warlock." Jaemin's stomach turned as he let his head drop._

_"This will either strike fear in them, or start a war. I suggest you begin training your armies right away. Either way, I will not stand for this. Meeting adjourned." _

_Jaemin swayed back to his home, collapsing into the bedding, trying his best not to cry. _

_~_

_Hours later, he wandered outside to the Coven, he slipped into the room where his best friend should be resting in, instead finding him stressed to oblivion. _

_"'Min? Dearest lords, why are you here?" Donghyuck rubbed his eyes._

_Jaemin shrugged. Donghyuck flashed a tired smile, making Jaemin feel worse. _

_"I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to fix the Coven elders' mistake. Why would they have my damned ceremony two days after the incident and leave me to do fix it when I don't even understand half of what I'm doing. And I'd appreciate if they would stop using the term 'warlock', I actually like being called a witch." _

_Jaemin slid onto the accent couch, resting his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. He took his hand in his own, tracing over the henna sun, outlined in red signifying a fresh marking. _

_He sat there for what felt like moments, but proved to be hours as Jaemin glanced out the window, panicking at the sight of the now rising sun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I never wanna write another flashback again


End file.
